Sonic And The Lost Aztec Ruins
by CryoSilverShads
Summary: Sonic finds himself thrown into the dangerous and bloodthirsty world of pirates. He is sent in search of a long lost Aztec temple, to uncover the secret's hidden behind it's ancient walls, long since forgotten by the world. Sonic the hedgehog and any character relating to the Sonic the hedgehog game series/television series belong to Sega/Sonic team.
1. Chapter 1- The arrival

A small blue hedgehog tumbled trough a seemingly endless abyss. This had almost become routine for him as he had endured the process twice before. The first time being his adventures in medieval times where he assumed the role of a king Arthur, a great historical figure, and the second where he had been sent to a desert kingdom to help a mysterious genie."Why is it always me" he sighed to himself. At the end of the tunnel he could see a small bright light. The light shone brighter and brighter until it surrounded and engulfed him, signalling that he had arrived at his destination.

Sonic the hedgehog awoke to the ear piercing sound of a seagull squawking incessantly into his ear. "Knock it off will ya?" he mumbled to himself as he stood up to find his bearings. The environment surrounding him hardly looked familiar at all. He stood on a white sandy beach in the middle of a clear blue ocean. There were no visible landmarks in sight, land or sea, which was a little worrying. The boiling sun mercilessly beat down onto the white sand and the only source of shade available was that of a few palm trees with all kinds of exotic birds nestled in-between the leaves. Sonic had no idea where or more importantly _when _hewas, the best way to determine that was to find some sort of civilization and get some answers. With that hebrushed away the warm sand caught in his fur and preceded down the mysterious beach he had awoken on. After running for a few minutes he came to a small hill where on the other side, he spotted a small port town. "Hmm...I wonder if anyone there can tell me where I am, Gotta be worth a look." He slid down the sandy hill and ran over to the outskirts of the town he had spotted. The town outskirts were as beautiful up close as they were from far away. Palm trees lined the streets casting a cool shade over the golden sand covered paths. The buildings were tall and mostly constructed from wood. There were all kinds of shops around such as blacksmiths, tailors and general goods. It was a quiet, peaceful place, a nice place one might like to settle down in. The market was an entirely different story. The market streets were bustling with busy people going about their daily business and so many conversations filled the warm air, it was impossible to tell what was being said. Sonic passed through the main plaza where many people, packed tightly were buying and selling fruits, vegetables, fish and other goods. The greedy merchants charged extortionate amounts for daily necessities that the citizens of this small town were struggling to afford. This annoyed sonic. _How can anyone stand by and let these people live like this_? He thought to himself, "I have to find the guy in charge and show him what's what." He turned to leave the market but bumped into a tall man wearing a bright red cloak, with a silver hemming. He couldn't see the man's face because it was covered with a cowl so that only his piercing blue eyes were visible. "Ah! Excuse me my friend, but I couldn't help but notice you were a little poorly armed. From the looks...and sounds of you, you're not from around this area. You'll want to protect yourself if you run into any of the pirates that infest these parts". From his pack he produced a shimmering cutlass with a simple hand guard on the hilt. "Here, you can take mine. No charge my lad." Sonic accepted the cutlass graciously but couldn't understand why the man would want to part with it. "Dude, you're just going to give me this?" The man handed sonic a brown leather belt with a cutlass sheath attached to it. "A life of adventuring has taken its toll on me, lad. I loved every second of it...wouldn't have traded it for anything, that was until the ship I served on had a run in with Black star, Shadow of the seas. He's one of the most feared pirates in any waters. You'd better hope you never run into him lad. As far as I know, I was the only one to survive the attack on the ship, which they pillaged and destroyed. I didn't escape without my share of scars though." The man pulled down his face cowl to reveal a scar that ran from his left eye down to his chin. Sonics' eyes widened with amazement. "Now I would rather settle down and get on with my life. The hedgehog gave his new cutlass a few practise swings, examining it more closely and testing the balance. He then sheathed it and looked at the man grinning. "Wow, sweet! I'll put it to good use!" The man laughed in a cold tone at Sonics' response. "Don't use it unless you have to. Farewell my friend, may you find fortune in your travels". The cloaked man turned and left the market plaza. Sonic also left the plaza in search of the man in charge of this town.

He searched for hours until he came to the coin district. This was by far the richest part of the town. The buildings were far grander than any other he had seen and there were luscious and exotic plants surrounding a large and impressive looking fountain. He eventually came to a tall, impressive looking structure. Scarlet banners hung from the stone walls with a golden insignia printed on them. "Humph, this must be the place". He walked up to the gates where two guards stood. As he approached the gates they moved in front to bar his path. "All right then, where do you think you're going?" one of the guards asked. "Hey let me through! I wanna see the guy in charge of this place!" Sonic demanded as he stood his ground against the musket- armed guards. To this the guards fell about laughing which made sonic a little annoyed. "Maybe we should just lock him in the dungeons for his obnoxiousness" one of the guards taunted. "Nah, let's see what the governor makes of him...and then we'll throw him in the dungeons" the other replied. They stepped aside to let sonic past, much to his happiness. "Well it's about time! I thought I was gonna die of old age while you two bozo's were making fun". The guards ushered him through the stone courtyard to the main building. "Just watch yourself or we WILL be throwing you in the dungeons!" one of them told him as they returned to their posts. The courtyard was a large open area that contained a vast array of colourful plants and grand statues. The ground was also covered with a thick and deep green grass turf. It was a pleasant change of scenery from the barren sands of the rest of the island. Sonic turned to face a grand marble staircase with paintings of landscapes and pretty women lining the walls. He climbed them admiring the many priceless pieces as he ascended. At the top of the staircase he found a set of varnished oak doors with silver handles. "Gee no wonder this guy's people are struggling, looks like he keeps all the money for himself. He practically lives like a king!"

Sonic turned the door handles and slowly opened the door to the room, which was lined with dozens of bookcases and even more valuable paintings. In the corner sat a grand fireplace, with gold ornaments stood on top of it and a small table besides with paper work plied high atop it. The ceiling itself was a huge painting. It depicted angels atop the clouds, playing all sorts of instruments and from the ceiling hung a golden chandelier. "Finished admiring my room yet?" a small, young voice called. "I had heard rumours of a stranger in town, word travels quite quickly you see." Sonic scanned the room for the source of the voice and arrived at a burgundy red armchair, sat in front of the window overlooking the courtyard. Beside the table stood a small side table with a bottle of what appeared to be orange juice sat on it. He walked towards the front of the chair to try to see who exactly this governor was. "What? This can't be real!" he gasped in disbelief, as the mystery governor's face was revealed...


	2. Chapter 2- A purpose

Sonic stumbled back in shock and nearly fell backwards out of the huge open window. In the governors chair sat a small orange fox with a white belly and muzzle. He sat with his peculiar two tails curled around him. This was none other than Sonics' best friend Tails. "Watch what you're doing will you? You almost had my orange juice over!" He offered sonic a seat and poured himself some more juice. "Sorry, I'm Sonic the hedgehog... where exactly is this?" Sonic asked. Tails finished pouring his drink and took a long gulp from the glass. The heat obviously got a little too unbearably for him sometimes. "Ah, the good stuff. They're grown in only the best soil you know? We are in the Caribbean on a small port town by the name of Puerto de Zorro. It means port of the fox." The fact that someone of his minor age could hold a position of, even any, authority was truly impressive. "So how did an eight year old become the governor of an entire town? Must be pretty hard sometimes" Sonic asked. Tails stood up and walked towards the window, leaning on the mantle to look into the gardens below. "Well since you ask, yes Sonic, it can be very hard at times. I inherited the position from my father who was governor before me. He went down to the beach one day and never came back. I only have this picture to show me what he looked like." He pulled out a small locket from around his neck and showed it to Sonic. It showed a tall, gentle and sophisticated fox holding a small cub in his arms, which must have been Tails. "I wish I had known him" Tails told Sonic, "I'm told he was a great leader." Tails wiped a tear from his eye and tried to regain his composure. Sonic frowned at the eight year old governor and remembering why it was that he had come to find him, he quickly changed the subject. "Tails, how could you let your people live like this? I expected better from you." The ice in Tails' glass made a sharp pinging sound as he slammed it down on the varnished wooden mantle, rather aggravated by Sonics' words. "Do you think I enjoy seeing them suffer? Well I'm afraid it's not my choice. You see this island is situated right on the edge of civilization. There isn't another island for many miles, you'll find. The only trade we see is through the merchant ships that sail through this way but unfortunately, these waters are absolutely crawling with pirates...pirates who pillage and burn nearly every trade ship that comes through here-" "and because of this any goods that do get through have to be increased in price to stop the economy from going under." Sonic interrupted. "Precisely" Tails acknowledged, "Which is why I'm afraid I must ask you something." This conversation was going exactly where Sonic had expected it to. Tails motioned his head towards Sonics' cutlass, gleaming in the light that shone through the window. "It looks as though you know how to handle a sword. Sonic I ask you to join the royal navy and help in the struggle against the pirates that lay waste to these oceans. I know it isn't my place to ask but I need all the help that I can muster." Sonic took a few minutes to consider the Fox's proposition. Maybe, helping Tails was the reason he was sent to this world. He came to a quick decision. "Okay buddy, I'll help you out. Just tell me what to do." The eight year old Governor leaped up and vigorously shook Sonics' hand. "Splendid! I knew my feeling about you was right! The pride of the royal navy, _H.M.S Absolution_, just came into port today. I need you to go and sign on and don't worry; I'll send word to the commodore that you're on the way there. He's on a very specific mission whom I believe you can help greatly with, he can tell you more. Oh and thank you again Sonic. Your help is much appreciated. Maybe soon this town can live without fear of pirate attack once again. Farewell." The two shook hands and Sonic bid his farewells to the governor and left. As Sonic closed the doors behind him, Tails stood watching the doors for a few seconds. Why was he so confident in Sonics' abilities? He didn't know the answer to that question but while talking to Sonic, he could feel a sense of familiarity, like he had known him for a lifetime. He sat down on his red leather chair and pondered this feeling. "Hmm...It must be the heat."

The docks were a short walk away from the governor's house. On the way Sonic marvelled at the prospect of becoming a privateer in a navy. The thought of all these blood thirsty pirates that everyone feared so much made him a little anxious, but he was Sonic the hedgehog after all. "I can take on anything" he confidently told himself as he arrived at the docks. This place was even busier than the market place. All around Sonic could see many varying sized cargo crates being loaded and unloaded from the many and colourful ships that made port. People hurried this way and that, trying to avoid the busy labourers. A cool, inviting sea breeze swept in from the oceans that lay at the mouth of the harbour. There was a man standing at a small desk next to the pier sections. A small sign stood next to him identified him as the dock master. Sonic approached the man to ask directions but it seemed that Tails' had already had a letter run down to him. "Ah master Sonic is it? The governor tells me you landed a position on the _Absolution_ eh?" Sonic nodded, bewildered at how Tails could have reached him so quickly. "Not to worry lad" the dock master told him "The _Absolution_ is easily the biggest ship in these docks, most impressive one too!" He pointed at a very large, grand ship. The sails were a pearl white colour with the same insignia as the flags from the governor's house printed on them. "Wow! I get to serve on that?" The dock master gave a small chuckle, "yep, head on over and introduce yourself to the commodore." Sonic approached the ship and stood for a second, marvelling at its beauty. The wood was a nice clean brown colour and the edges were lined with gold plating. The bowsprit bore the likeness of a woman, made again, from gold; two rather ornate cannons also stood at the bow and rows of them protruded from the sides of the ship. These were accompanied by another two sets above deck. As Sonic ascended the gangway he was met with yet another familiar face.


End file.
